danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Пеко Пекояма
|-| Дизайн= Официальный дизайн Concept Art Peko Pekoyama.png|Дизайн Пеко. Concept Art Sparkling Justice.png|Дизайн в маске Сверкающего Правосудия. Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Дизайн Пеко в Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Peko Pekoyama's official design DR3.png|Дизайн Пеко в Сторона: Отчаяние. Peko DR3 Design.jpg|Дизайн Пеко в Сторона: Отчаяние. (2) Бета дизайн Peko beta.png|Бета дизайн Пеко. Peko beta (2).jpg|Бета дизайн Пеко (2). Early Pekoyama.png|Ранний дизайн Пеко. Peko Pekoyama's beta design DR3.png|Бета дизайн Пеко в Danganronpa 3. |-| D3= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние Трейлер RemnantsTrailer.jpg|Остатки Отчаяния. Intro Pekoyama.gif|Представление Пеко. Опенинг Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening.jpg|Пеко, Фуюхико Кузурю, Микан Цумики, Тэрутэру Ханамура в опенинге. Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening_2.png|Пеко, Фуюхико, Микан и Тэрутэру в опенинге Эпизода 06. Эпизод 01 Peko introduction.png|Представление Пеко. Yukizome announced Pekoyama.jpg|Пеко смотрит на ее учителя и одноклассников. Class 77th.jpg|Пеко в классе. Эпизод 02 Fuyuhiko Peko.png|Фуюхико говорит Пеко не вмешиваться в драку Аканэ Овари и Нэкомару Нидая. Mikan aphrodisiac.png|Пеко и Микан под эффектом афродизиака. Эпизод 03 Fuyuhiko Peko 2.png|Фуюхико говорит Пеко, что Нацуми Кузурю учится в Резервном Курсе. Peko's regret.png|Пеко бьет стену в злости. Эпизод 04 Fuyuhiko Peko 3.png|Пеко и Фуюхико все еще думают о смерти Нацуми. Эпизод 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Пеко и одноклассники делают сюрприз их учителю. Chisa class reunion.png|Пеко на вечеринке в честь возвращения Чисы. Chiaki is praised.PNG|Пеко говорит Чисе, как им помогала Чиаки во время отсутствия Чисы. Эпизод 07 Fuyuhiko Peko Nekomaru Akane.jpeg|Пеко и ее одноклассники наблюдают, как Гандам Танака демонстрирует свои навыки. Эпизод 08 Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Peko.PNG|Кадзуичи, Пеко и Фуюхико обсуждают Парад. Mukuro Peko blade.png|Мукуро Икусаба разрезает синай Пеко, открывая катану, спрятанную в нем. Peko fights Mukuro.png|Пеко в битве с Мукуро. Эпизод 09 Fuyuhiko Peko moment.jpeg|Фуюхико держит Пеко. Эпизод 10 Sonia,_Peko,_Fuyuhiko_crying.PNG|Пеко, Сония и Фуюхико загипнотизированы и плачут, наблюдая за казнью Чиаки. Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Пеко и ее одноклассники наблюдают за казнью Чиаки. Class 77 Despair.png|Пеко и ее одноклассники впадают в отчаяние. Эпизод 11 Despaired Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama.JPG|Пеко утверждает, что больше никогда "не убьет". Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Пеко на "Выпускной Церемонии" ее класса. Peko and Fuyuhiko during the Tragedy.png|Пеко и Фуюхико после завершения акта отчаяния. Fuyuhiko_Peko_despair.PNG|Пеко и Фуюхико стоят спина к спине после убийства чиновников. Эндинг DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Пикник. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Пробежка. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Посещение храма. danganronpa.jpg|Рождество. DR 3 Despair ED (9).png|Ярмарка. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее Эпизод 01 RemnantsDespair.png|Остатки Отчаяния. Pekoyama Kuzuryu Despair.jpeg|Пеко, как член Абсолютного Отчаяния и инструмент Фуюхико. Nidai, Peko and Akane about to fight.jpg|Нэкомару, Аканэ и Пеко перед битвой с Основанием Будущего. Peko vs Munakata .jpeg|Пеко встречается с Кёсукэ Мунакатой. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Peko Bushes.png|Пеко скрывается в кустах, готовая защитить Фуюхико Кузурю в любой момент. Peko Nagito PhoneIcon.png|Пеко предупреждает Нагито Комаэду о Мировом Разрушителе. Peko Defend.png|Пеко готовится к битве с Разрушителем Мира. Renewal Nagito.png|Пеко и Остатки Отчаяния пробуждаются от Программы Нового Мира. Hajime Friends.png|Пеко и её одноклассники ждут пробуждения Нагито. BoardingOff Jabberwock.png|Пеко и её одноклассники ждут прибытия Нагито. Hajime Loves Boats.png|Пеко улыбается, когда Хаджимэ протягивает руку Нагито. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Надежда Peko defeats a solider.png|Пеко побеждает солдата Основания Будущего. Class 77-B.jpg|Класс 77-В перед Рётой Митараем. Class 77-B reunion.JPG|Пеко и ее одноклассники приглашают Рёту присоединиться к ним. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Класс 77-В притворяются виновными в событиях Финальной Убийственной Игры. |-| D2= Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Опенинг Danganronpa_2_Peko_Pekoyama_Dangan_Island_English_Intro.png|Пеко в английском опенинге Dangan Island. Danganronpa_2_Peko_Pekoyama_Dangan_Island_Japanese_Intro.png|Пеко в японском опенинге Dangan Island. Danganronpa_2_Peko_Pekoyama_Talent_Intro_English.png|Представление Пеко. Danganronpa_2_Peko_Pekoyama_Talent_Intro_Japanese.png|Представление Пеко. Danganronpa_2_Peko_Pekoyama_True_Intro_English.png|Пеко в английском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Peko_Pekoyama_True_Intro_Japanese.png|Пеко в японском опенинге. Пролог First Met.jpg|Внутри странного класса. Learn something from these children.jpg|Пеко на пляже. Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|Пеко на пляже. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Начало убийственной игры. Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Prologue).png|Выжившие студенты. (Пролог) Глава 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|Девочки вместе готовят. 53.jpg|На пути в зал суда. (Глава 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png|Изображение перед классным судом. (Глава 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Выжившие студенты. (Глава 1) Глава 2 Event 68.png|Пеко в купальние. Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|На пути в зал суда. (Глава 2) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png|Изображение перед классным судом. (Глава 2) Pekoyama's Sore wa chigau yo.png|"Я ВИЖУ СКВОЗЬ ЭТО!" Event 76.png|Пеко уходит через окно. Event 77 (1).png|Пеко с ее бамбуковым мечом. Event 77 (2).png|Пеко представляется, как "Сверкающее Правосудие". Event 78.png|Пеко снимает маску. Event 79.png|(Ложная) реакция Фуюхико Кузурю на то, что сделала Пеко с Махиру Коидзуми. Event 80.png|(Настоящая) реакция Фуюхико на то, что сделала Пеко с Махиру. Event 81.png|Отношения Фуюхико и Пеко раскрыты. Pekodeath.png|Пеко прижимает к себе Фуюхико перед смертью. Глава 6 Hajime promising not to give up hope2.png|Изображение перед последним судом. Дополнительно Pekoyama report card.png|Карточка Пеко. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do8_1280.png|Нижнее белье Пеко. |-| Манга= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Peko in manga.jpg|Пеко приветствует Хаджимэ. Everyone's shocked face.png|Реакция всех на объявление Монокумы. Peko about to fight with Akane and Nidai.png|Пеко злится на Аканэ и Нэкомару. No no way really Hinata.png|Реакция Пеко на смерть Усами. Everyone before the murder of Monomi.png|Пеко злится на Монокуму. Mikan and Peko reacting to Souda freaking out.png|Пеко и Микан Цумики смотрят на упадок Кадзуичи. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Все шокированы заявлением Монокумы. |-| Новеллы= Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Пеко в Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Постановки= Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Pekostage.jpg|Пеко (Ю Хамагашира) в постановке. Stagepeko.jpg Stagekuzupeko.jpg|Пеко и Фуюхико. Ibukipeko.jpg|Пеко и Ибуки. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Peko Pekoyama.jpg|Хамагашира в роли Пеко. |-| Официальный арт= Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Danganronpa Reload official art Kiyotaka and Peko.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. tumblr_n0agxeUuhw1rv0g28o1_400.png|Официальный арт Пеко из артбука DR Reload. Battle Royale Genocider Syo vs Peko Pekoyama.png|Официальный арт Пеко и Геноцид Джек. Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|Передняя обложка артбука Danganronpa 2. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|Промо-арт Арки Отчаяния в Danganronpa 3. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa 3. |-| Официальные страницы= Peko Pekoyama on the official site.png|Пеко на официальном сайте Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. NISA_Pekoyama.png|Пеко на официальном английском сайте. PekoPekoPekoPekoyamaDangan3.png|Профиль Пеко на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. en:Gallery:Peko Pekoyama Категория:Галереи Категория:Изображения Пеко Пекоямы